sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnie falls into a Deep Sleep
In the woods near the castle, the female animals and Minnie were now heading towards the castle. But this time, Vixey was now back to being naked while Marie was back to wearing the big pink bow around her neck and the smaller one on her head, and Sandy was still wearing her purple bikini. Eariler, they revealed to Minnie that they are actually a vixen, a kitten, and a squirrel disguised as normal female animals for over eleven years. But yet, Minnie was still upset that she couldn't see that same cat ever again. Although the day is almost over, the female animals were still very cautious. Because who knows, Maleficent could be watching them right now. Soon they entered the castle grounds as they checked the area and motions each other that the coast is clear. Then they reached the door to the castle and went inside. Walking up on stairs and walking through hallways, they soon reached Minnie's prepared room, and Vixey poked her head inside and checked to see if the coast is clear. And not a single life is in the room. "All right, in here, dear" Vixey said to Minnie, as she motioned the female mouse over to get inside quietly and unnoticed. Behind them, Sandy closed the door and sighed in relief, glad that they weren't seen. "Lock the door, Sandy! Marie, pull the drapes!" Vixey said to the others. Sandy quickly locked the door while Marie pulled the drapes closed. "And now, dear, if you'll just sit here." Vixey said to Minnie, as she directed her to a chair. Sadly, Minnie sat down on the chair. "This is one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty." said Vixey. And using all of their magic, Vixey, Marie, and Sandy whirled their wands in the air, and a gold tiara magically appeared. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." said Vixey, as she set the tiara on the female mouse's head. Then all the sudden, tears were shed from Minnie's eyes as she buried her face in her arms and wept again. "Now, dear..." said Marie, trying to comfort her. "Come, let her have a few moments alone" said Vixey. Then they quietly walked out of the room, and Vixey closed the door behind her. "It's that cat she met" said Sandy, as she and the others hid in a different room. "Whatever are we going to do?" said Marie. Inside the room, as Minnie continued to cry, the room was yet quiet and slightly dark. And with the fire in the fireplace burning, it began lighting up the room. Then all of the sudden, something ominimus happened. First, there were ghostly sounds that are faintly heard in the dark. Then all the sudden, the fire went out, and out of the shadows, Maleficent shortly appeared, but only in a pitch black form. Her eyes glowed with green as she watched the princess cry. Then she turned into a ghostly ball of green light, and it seemed to pulsate with a glow. Strangely, Minnie seemed to stop crying all of a sudden and slowly looked up at the ghostly ball. Then, her pupils in her eyes turned fully green as she was now in a spell trance by Maleficent. She slowly got up from her chair, and her cloak fell off, exposing her in a same blue dress that the female animals made for her, along with the matching blue shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, and a gold necklace. She was not wearing her bow, though. Then she slowly started walking towards the ghostly ball. In the other room, the female animals were unaware what was actually going on in the room, and they did not know that Minnie was now in danger. "I don't see why she has to marry any old prince!" said Sandy, who was kind of frustrated that Naveen wanted her to marry a prince. "Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." said Marie. Back inside the room, Minnie continued to walk towards the light as it moved towards the fireplace. Then the fireplace's wall suddenly opened, revealing a hidden pathway that lead to somewhere. The ghostly ball moved inside as Minnie, while still in a trance, followed it. "Maybe we should tell King Naveen about the cat." said Marie. "Well, why don't we?" said Sandy. Suddenly, Vixey heard something faint inside the next room. "Shhh, Listen!" said Vixey. She placed her ear on the room's door and listened closely to the ghostly sound. Then she became horrified with wide eyes and screamed, "MALEFICENT!" And with that, they quickly rushed into the room to check on Minnie. But when they got inside, they became horrified when they see Minnie under a spell walking through a hidden pathway in the fireplace's wall. Maleficent had gotten got her in a trance! "Oh, why did we leave her alone?" asked Marie, as she and the others rushed to get Minnie, but the entrance to the hidden pathways suddenly closed on them, blocking them out. "Flower!" the female animals cried out, as they tried to get inside. Inside the hidden pathways, Minnie continued to follow the ghostly ball as it went upstairs. Slowly, Minnie walked up the stairs following it. Nothing seemed to ever stop her from breaking out of her trance. Then Minnie continued to walk towards her doom. Outside the pathways, the female animals were now trying to push the wall open, but it was no use. "Here!" said Vixey. They backed away from the wall as Vixey used her wand to zap the wall, now showing the pathway. They quickly went in and found multiple pathways while their wands sparked with different colored lights - red for Vixey, pink for Marie, and purple for Sandy. They thought quickly where Minnie might have went through. So they quickly split up and began frantically searching for her. But they didn't find the right way where Minnie went at once. "Flower! Flower, where are you? Flower!" said the female animals as they looked for her. Moments later, they regrouped and went up the stairs, which was the right one this time. "Flower!" said the female animals as they looked for her frantically as possible. Soon, Minnie has followed the ghost ball into a room upstairs in the tower. When she got inside, the ghostly green ball turned into a spinning wheel with a spindle on it. Then she removed the glove from her right hand and reached out to touch the spindle, but then heard the female animals yelling. "Flower! Don't touch anything!" yelled the female animals. Then somehow, she seemed to get out of the trance a bit and pulled her hand back. But Maleficent's magic was too strong for the female mouse to break out of. Then Maleficent's voice was heard. "Touch the spindle. TOUCH IT, I SAY!" commanded Maleficent's voice. And, in a flash of green light, Minnie touched the spindle with her right middle finger. And right at this moment, the female animals have just entered the room and gasped in horror. Because standing right there in front of them...is Maleficent herself. And where is Minnie? "You poor, simple creatures. Thinking you could defeat me. Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess" said Maleficent, as she lifted up her skirt, revealing Minnie laying face-down on the floor, looking lifeless. Her tiara had fallen off her head, and her glove was lying on the floor. Vixey and the others gasped at the sight of Minnie as Maleficent laughed evilly, knowing she had succeeded. The female animals rushed over to Minnie's body and were heartbroken. "Flower!" Vixey, Marie, and Sandy cried in unison. "Oh Flower! Oh, I'll never forgive myself." sobbed Vixey. "We're all to blame!" said Sandy. Then they began to mourn over Minnie's motionless body as the sun finally set over the horizon. Yet, they were so close to saving Minnie's life. Yet they have failed to do so. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs